Prunus persica. 
In a continuing effort to improve the quality of shipping fruits, I, the inventor, typically hybridize a large number of peach, nectarine, plum, apricot, and cherry seedlings each year. The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98LATE PEARLxe2x80x99. The present variety was hybridized by me in 1996, grown as a seedling on its own root in my greenhouse, and transplanted to a cultivated area of my experimental orchard at Bradford Farms near Le Grand, Calif. in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley). The variety was developed as a first generation cross using xe2x80x98Fire Pearlxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,358) white flesh nectarine as the selected seed parent and xe2x80x98September Redxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,664) yellow flesh nectarine as the selected pollen parent. Subsequent to origination of the present variety of nectarine tree, I asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting in the experimental orchard described above, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects. The reproduction of the variety included the use of xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 rootstock (unpatented) upon which the present variety was compatible and true to type.
The present variety is similar to its selected seed parent, xe2x80x98Fire Pearlxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,358) nectarine, by producing nectarines that are globose in shape, firm in texture, white in flesh color, and subacid and sweet in flavor, but is distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by producing fruit that matures about thirty-five days later.
The present variety is similar to its selected pollen parent, xe2x80x98September Redxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,664) nectarine, by producing nectarines that are medium in size, that are partially red in skin color and that mature in early September, but is distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by having globose instead of reniform glands and by producing fruit that is white in flesh color instead of yellow.